To stay or not to stay?
by animefreak10000
Summary: When Avery Perry insults a magician, she must apologize. Along with the apology she receives a proposal that brings Jaime Lannister from Westeros to the modern world. Together they must figure out how to send him back, deal with their feelings towards those around them, and Jaime's confusion/bewilderment at the modern innovations surrounding them.
1. Chapter 1

I blush feeling his stare on me. "Pick a card," he offers a deck of cards to me. I take one clearly unimpressed. "Nice tits," he whispers.

I start in shock, and then react. "You aren't a real magician," I hiss at him. "These are stupid card tricks that any child could do," I throw the cards at him and storm off the stage. No one says a word they just stare at me as I stomp by them. I continue in my pissed off mood until I reach the next attraction. I sit down grumbling next to a kid I recognized from a class. I couldn't remember his name, but that didn't matter to me.

"Everyone's talking about what you just did," he whispers to me.

I turn and glare at him, "do I know you?"

"I'm Dylan, we had economics together." I knew that's where I knew him from, but I didn't feel like having a long conversation with him. We weren't even friends. He shrugs, "you've probably never spoken to me in your life that's alright though. Just thought I would let you know, people are already talking about your little stunt."

"Miss Avery!" I turn and see Professor Phadenhauer. I roll my eyes facing forward.

"Well, we've spoken now," I say standing up. "Yes Professor?" I ask hiding my annoyance.

"I wish to speak with you," she leads me away from the mock jousting tournament I had decided was a good place to stop, and over towards the river bank.

"I know what this is about and-."

"You do? Please enlighten me."

"I insulted the magician in front of everyone, but let me explain. He-."

"There is no need to explain, how old are you?"

"24," I mumble.

"Exactly 24, not 14. You are to go and apologize to him."

"Professor he-!"

"Do not make me escort you there like you are four."

I put my head down fuming, "yes ma'am," I mumble to her and walk away. I find my way to the magicians tent and find the theater area completely empty. I approach the tent, and clear my throat. "Excuse me?" there's nothing. "Excuse me? Pedro!" I call out. Still nothing. I look around and am about to walk away when I see Professor Phadenhaeur watching me like a hawk. I roll my eyes, and enter. "Hello?" I call softly. There's clutter everywhere, not an inch of the place is absent of some trinket or another. A crystal ball like a fortune teller would have rests on the table. It looks misty, and as I approach there is nothing. As I continue to stare I begin to see blue eyes looking back at my brown ones. I blink and shake my head.

I look around at the rest of the mess that fills the tent. I see a jar, and I approach eyeing it's contents. It looks suspiciously like intestines. "What are you doing?" I start back and bump into the table. I turn quickly steadying it. He catches the crystal ball before it hits the ground.

"I um-," I push my hair back. "I came to apologize for being rude to you."

"What are you a child?"

"No," I say blushing. "I was just doing what I was told."

"So, you do not believe that my magic is real?"

"No, I do not."

"And what if I proved it to you?"

"How are you planning to do that? Read my fortune in the crystal ball?"

He laughs, "little girl, that is not what it is used for. I could bring anyone you wish to see to you."

"Anyone?"

"Except dead people. Well I could but," he shudders. "They are never good coming back, and much harder to send away. Anyone else though."

"Anyone as in characters."

"What kind of characters?"

"TV characters."  
"It's doable. Just give me a name," I bite my lip and play with the bracelet on my wrist.

"How about Jamie Lannister?"

"It will be done," I can't help but scoff. "You will see little girl."

"Where is he?" I ask feigning surprise at the Jaime Lannister absent tent.

"He will come in time. Now please leave me."

"Yes, the Magnificent Pedro," I leave quickly, and then look back. I swallow feeling slightly nervous and excited, then shrug it off.

"So, you asked him to send Jaime Lannister?" my best friend Rachel asks.

"Yea," I sip my iced coffee reclining into the seat next to her.

"Jaime Lannister? Why him?"

"Because he's unbelievably attractive, I would fuck him given a chance, and it's impossible to have a fictional character go somewhere. If I had someone that was real, he could pay them or something."

"How would he even know where to send them?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's what's magical about him. Maybe he has a secret stalker side, and he knows where people are."

She laughs, "I think that's called a GPS. Just think though, what would you do if Nikolaj Coster-Waldau showed up at your house tomorrow?"

"Oh my god, I would probably faint, and then offer to fuck him."

"He's married."

"So, that doesn't stop half the people in the world from cheating? Hell, think about all the polygamists."  
"You would become a polygamist to sleep with him?"

"Yea," I say rolling my eyes. "Have you seen that body? I mean c'mon," we lapse into silence listening to our own thoughts.

"If he shows up tonight, call me?" she asks startling me out of my thoughts.

"You're leaving?" I follow her off the couch and out to the door.

"Yea, I have work in the morning. I'm covering for some asshole. He's probably not even sick."

"Alright, bye."

"Call me?" I roll my eyes.

"He's not going to show up," I say to her back as she waves good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull my hand away from the heat that was Brandon, and get up. I walk into the bathroom, and use the toilet. I yawn leaning my head back, and sleepily rub my eyes. I stand flushing the toilet, and pick up my toothbrush. I squirt toothpaste on it, and keeping one hand on the sink I brush my teeth.

I pause bleary eyed. I rub them, and look down at the sink. _Brandon's toothbrush is gone… Brandon dumped me and moved out… Who the hell is in my bed?_ I pull my hair back and spit into the sink. I wipe my mouth with a towel, and poke my head out of the bathroom towards the bed. I can see blonde hair sticking out from under the blankets.

I pull back into the bathroom, and run a finger through my hair. _Someone is in my bed._ I gulp, and look for a weapon. I settle for the back scratcher I'd gotten as a joke for a birthday present forever ago. Holding it over my shoulder ready to strike, I approach the bed. I inch my way around the bed towards the side he is sleeping on. I pause looking over at my phone, now on the other side from me, on the table. I purse my lips regretting not calling someone but then decide it's too late. I get closer until I look down on his face in shock. I nearly drop my weapon seeing Jaime Lannister.

I look around wildly, looking to see if there's any other sign of him coming here. Not seeing any signs of a damaged or open window, or anything else that might signal a man sneaking into my room in the middle of the night. I look at him studying his face. "Cersei, come back to bed," he says, his remaining hand searching the bed next to him.

"Jamie!" I say startling myself. "Jamie!" I say a little louder. He shifts, and begins to open his eyes. I grip the back scratcher as tightly as I can. He moves to his side, and then blinks up at me. A look of confusion passes over his face. "Jaime Lannister, do not freak out," he sits up and I jump back. He looks around freaking out. "Jaime, listen-."

"Where am I?" he says turning towards me. "Where am I?" he repeats louder.

"Y-you are in the United States of America."

"Where the fuck is that? How did you know my name? How did I get here?"

"It's here, and I did-."

"You're a witch!" he declares standing up. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, you were here when I woke up."

"Send me back! Tell me how you did it?"

"I don't know, I don't know," I say backing up. He follows me, and then he wraps his left hand around my throat pinning me against the wall. The back scratcher falls to the ground long forgotten. "I don't know, please. Please, I don't know."

"Who did this?"

"A magician to prove that magic was real. Please stop, please," I am starting to see spots.

"Where is this magician?"

"I don't know," I say beginning to lose consciousness.

He lets out a growl, and lets me go. I slide to the ground holding my throat gasping for air. He punches the wall, "you little cunt better send me back."

I shake my head no, "I don't. I can't. I don't know how."

"Then find out!"

"I will," I say watching wide eyed, as he wheels away and storms towards the window.

"Is this some kind of joke, what the hell is this?" he pushes his hand against the glass.

"It's a window."

"I know what a fucking window is. Why is there glass?"

"To keep bugs out," he studies it, and I breathe a sigh of relief happy he can see the fence and nothing else.

"What is this wall here for?"

"To keep the neighbors away."

"Where is your latrine?"

"Latrine?"

"I need to take a piss."

"Oh, right," I get up, and watch him as I go by. He watches me, in anger and a sense of curiosity. "In here," I point to the toilet. He walks by and looks at it.

"Where do I piss?"

"You lift the lid," I say. He gingerly lifts the lid.

"Where does the water come from?"

"It stays there."

"You said we were in the United States of America?"

"Yes."

"And how far are we from Westeros?"

"I-I'm not really sure where that is?" I say unsure of how to respond. "I'll wait out here," I turn away. I pick up my phone and select Rachel out of my contacts. I blush listening to his urine hit the water. _He's here. I'm freaking out. So is he._ I type to her, I hit send as his feet come back out.

"So my piss just stays there?"

"No," I come over to him. "You press the little lever," I walk by blushing at his shirtlessness being so close to me. "See, it makes the water go down," I push it down. He watches in awe as the yellowish water circles, and then drains away.

"Where does it go?"

"Underground." he reaches past me and presses the lever.

"What is this amazing thing called?"

"A toilet."

"And this? Is this what you take a shit in?" he asks going over to the sink. "What is this?" he picks up my toothbrush.

"It's a toothbrush, I clean my teeth with it," he eyes it. "And that is not where you take a shit, that is also in the toilet," he shoves the toothbrush in his mouth. "No!" I exclaim grabbing it from him. "Don't do that! It is mine. Everyone has their own."

"I am Jaime-."

"Around here that does not matter. No body cares who you are unless you actually have a seat in power, which you do not have."

"Then take me home where I do."

I close my eyes, "I know the guy who made you come here. I will get ready for the day, and then take you to see him, where I last saw him. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good, please sit on the bed while I get ready," I am hit by the fear then of what he could do while I wasn't there to stop him. "If you get off the bed I will know, and then we will not go to see the man who sent you here," I say feeling like a mother talking to her child. He complies watching as I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, and the reviews ManonVerendaz! I probably wouldn't update so often like this but I have nothing to do at the moment and my mind won't let the story rest, so here's the third chapter! Any reviews on anything that would make the story better, anything that I'm doing wrong would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

I towel dry and then stand there realizing I had forgotten my underwear. I wrap the towel around my waist and poke my head out. Jaime is leaning back against my headboard his stump held across his body, his other arm tucked in behind his head. I clear my throat. "Jaime?" he looks towards me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot something."

"Oh, like I haven't seen a naked girl before?"

I bite back my retort about his sister, "please. Just for five seconds."

"Fine," he leans his head back and closes his eyes. I scamper over to the dresser and taking care to squat sideways so if he was watching he wouldn't be able to get a look at my ass. I open the drawer and pull out the first pair I see. I head back into the bathroom, and change quickly. Heading back out to the bedroom, I look for Jaime, and then pick up my phone. Still nothing from Rachel.

"So, we should get going," I say allowing my hair to stay down and air dry. "But you can't go out like that," I add eyeing his muscular torso.

"Well My Lady I do not have a shirt."

"Hang on a second," I say. I go over to the closet and pull out a white t-shirt. "This might be big enough."

"What is it?"

"A shirt, you pull it over your head," I throw it to him. He looks it over but then pulls it over his head as I instructed. He struggles getting his arms in but when he pulls it down it is a little tight and shows off his muscles. "And shoes," I say seeing his barefeet. I turn back to the closet and find sneakers. I throw him socks. "Put one on each foot," he listens.

"I know what foot covers are."

"You mean socks?"

"Whatever," he says.

"And now these," I hand him the sneakers that once belonged to my boyfriend, Brandon, and watch as he struggles.

"I can't get my foot in My Lady."

"Fine," I say turning back to the closet. I pick up flip flops. "Take off the socks, and put these on."

"But those are women shoes My Lady."

"Just put them on they are men's shoes, and my name is not My Lady. Nobody calls anybody My Lady here, my name is Avery," I finally say fed up with all the "My Lady's" he was giving me. He pulls the socks off and tosses them to the side. I sigh inwardly folding them and tossing them back into the closet. He puts them on and wiggles his toes.

"How do I walk in these Avery?" he asks pointedly.

"You just do, I don't know. C'mon," I grab my phone and lead him down the hall. I take a deep breath before leading him out to the street where cars are parked in front of nearly every house.

He stops walking and I turn to look at him. "What are those? Where are your stables?"

"I have none, we do not ride horses. Can you just come? The sooner we go the sooner we get you back to Westeros." He continues to examine the cars around. I finally give up, and grab his hand pulling him along behind. When he follows I let go and he keeps going. Deciding I should open the door for him so nothing goes wrong, I lead him over to the passenger side.

I watch as he gingerly touches it, and when nothing happens he lays his hand flat on the hood of the car. "This is amazing," he whispers. "Who has to push it?"

"You don't, c'mon," I say holding the door open. He hesitantly sits down on the seat. "Put your feet in," he listens, and I push the seat back startling him, after seeing how crammed he looked.

"What in the world? Do all the seats move?"

"No, just that one," I close the door. I go over to the drivers side and get in. "Put your seatbelt on. I mean, just hand me that strappy thing next to you." He looks and then reaches over pulling it over towards me. I take it and struggle slightly trying to buckle him in. When he is, I buckle myself and then start the car.

He lets out a little unmanly shriek and grips the door tightly. "What was that?"

"There's a… machine that makes it go," I say struggling with my words. I bite my lip trying not to laugh as he lets out another shriek holding onto the seat and door. As we make our way down the street he relaxes but I sense him jump every time we stop and then go again.

"When do you break your fast?" he asks right after his stomach growls at the silence between us.

"Like eat in the morning? I don't."

"Oh…"

"Are you hungry?"

"If you're offering."

"Hang on," I debate on where to take him. I end up at a dunkin donuts. I order plain coffee and a donut, asking for sugar packets. "Here."

He sniffs it, "it's not wine? And what is this contraption?"

"No, that's a cup, and the drink is called coffee, just try it." He does and then spits it out all over the place. "Damn it I just got it cleaned."

"Well, this is awful. Is this how you treat guests here?"

"No! Normal people know what I'm talking about. Put these in and try," I hand him a sugar packet. He drops it in. I sigh leaning my head back. "You're supposed to rip it open." He pulls it open and rips it open sending sugar flying everywhere. I pull over to the side of the road. "Give it here," I take the coffee, and dump some sugar in careful not to spill it. "Now try it, and if you don't like it, do not spit it out."

He takes a sip, "that is so much better. And this?" he holds up the donut, that I had taken out of the bag figuring it would be easier.

"It's like a pastry or a little cake. It's sweet," he tears into it, and doesn't ask anymore questions.

"We're almost there," I say pulling into the parking lot of the Culture Shock Museum.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pull the handle, right there," I say to Jaime. He struggles with his one handedness, so I get out and go around opening the door for him.

"Thank you My Lady."

"I told you, that my name is Avery," my phone vibrates in my pocket. "Wait one second," I say to him and turn away pulling my phone out. "Rachel? Where are you?"

"On my way to your house, so help me I will fucking kill him if he hurts you. Put him on the phone."

"I um I'm not sure he would know how to use one, it would probably just scare him," I say.

"Of course Brandon knows how to use a phone. Is he threatening you? Girl I will-."

"Brandon? Brandon's not here Rachel, I'm not at home."

"Then why'd I get a text saying he was there and he was freaking out."

I laugh, despite the situation and run my fingers through my hair. "I meant Jaime. He was in my bed when I woke up this morning."

"Girl are you fucking with me because if you are it's not funny."

"No, I'm not."

"I want to meet him."

"Alright, I'm trying to find the magician and send him back. We're at that museum place from yesterday," I turn to see Jaime was sitting in the drivers seat.

"I'm on my way."

"Ok, I gotta go," hanging up. "Jaime!" he looks up looking like a child who was caught doing something wrong.

"What are all of these… these lever things!" he flicks one down and the windshield wipers start moving. He starts and then follows them his head moving with them.

"Get out of there before you break something," I say walking around the car. He gets out and as I get in he moves closer to the wipers continuing to follow them with his head. He reaches out and grabs one just as I turn them off. "Jaime, stop touching it!" He pulls his hand away, and I turn them back on, turning them off when they are back down.

"What are they used for?"

"To keep the front window clear. C'mon." I lead him by all of the stations I had visited the day before all along the forest path, and have to practically drag him away from the jousting. He halts watching them with a huge grin across his face.

"I could beat any one of these men," he says looking at me, hands on his hips.

"It's fake," I say tugging on him. "They are only pretending," he looks hurt as he begins to follow me. We reach where the magician had been, but there is no tent and no benches or stage from the previous day. I look around confused. "Excuse me, I was looking for Pedro the Magnificent?" I ask a burly man with a beard walking by.

"There is no Pedro the Magnificent."

"He was right here, yesterday. I attended his show. I talked to him after in his tent."

"And I'm telling you he wasn't here."

"Hey is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Jaime asks starting forward.

I grab onto him. "It's fine. Jaime, stop it," I say holding him back. "You can't just start fights with people. Wait. Were there any magicians here yesterday?"

"Yes, there was one but he left last night."

"Where did he go?"

"I ain't some stalker Lady. I have things to do," I put a hand on Jaime's chest to keep him at bay as he takes a step forward.

"Thanks," I wait to remove my hand from Jaime's chest until the man continued on his way. "It's fine ignore him, c'mon," I lead him over to where the tent had been. My throat tightens as a bee flies by but I make myself ignore it. "There's a note," I say surprised finding one nailed to a tree. "Dear Miss Insulter, I hope you are happy to see your friend Mr. Jaime Lannister," I begin to read out loud. "I have moved on, good luck with him. Signed, The Magnificent Pedro. Bastard," I mumble. "How the hell is he supposed to go back where he is from?" I turn the note over and see there is more written. "He will go back when he is supposed to go back," I read as if the magician would know that I would ask that exact question.

"What does that mean?" he asks. "And what are these annoying bugs?"

"You can't go back yet, I guess. And stop swatting, those are bees," he smacks one out of the air. It lands on me and I scream moving just as I feel the pain of it's sting on my arm. "Oh no!" I fumble at my bag looking for my Benadryl. I sit down and paw through it.

"Avery!" I hear Rachel. I pull the Benadryl out and take a mouthful. My hands are shaking and I'm sweating and my breath is labored as I scratch at the bee sting hoping to get the stinger out. "What's wrong?"

"Bee sting," I say.

"OK relax. Sit down, Lannister" she orders and Jaime sits. "Lay your head down," I listen trying to calm myself down knowing my panic was only making it worse. "How does your throat feel?"

"Scratchy," she finds my inhaler and makes me use it.

**A/N: I based the allergic reaction off of reactions I've seen out of my brother, who is allergic to any milk products. I'm not entirely sure if it's the same with insect bites, but I know if we catch his reactions early enough and he takes Benadryl, it usually stops it; so sorry if it's inaccurate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, these are where the small edits start, and will continue for the next couple of chapters! Nothing too major has changed yet!**

I walk back to the car between Jaime and Rachel feeling exhausted. "I don't think you should drive," Rachel says.

"I'll be fine, just give me a few minutes. I'll drink some of his coffee."

"You weren't lying! He's even hotter in person," she says gripping my arm pulling me closer, and whispering.

"I know, but I just, I don't know. How are we supposed to explain it? It's not like he can live here forever, he needs to go back to Westeros."

"We'll give him a new last name. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I snort, "his last name is everything to him."

"I can hear you two you know. Is it a custom here to whisper about the people around you in their presence?"

I blush, "no, we just-. You aren't from here, and we need a way to make it less obvious."

"What do you mean less obvious?"

"Less notice-."

"I know what obvious means."

"Well, you're kind of known here, so we need to give you a fake last name so less people will recognize you."

"How come people know me? How come I have never heard of this place, and yet you both seem to know me so well? How come I have to give up my last name? Do you have any idea how powerful my last name is?"

I look at Rachel unsure, "you don't have to give up your last name," she says. "You will always have your last name. Think of it as a way to get back to where you belong."

"What is it going to be then? Hunh? What are your last names?"

"Doe," I say.

"Avery of House Doe? Like a female deer?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes. "Like a female deer. And we don't have houses here like you do."

"My last name is Davis," Rachel pipes up.

"Well, what am I supposed to do choose one randomly? We don't have last names like animals where I'm from."

"How about Smith? Smith is a really common last name."

"Smith? You would have me be called by a lowly profession, not even fit for someone of my status?"

"It's a name, it doesn't mean anything, it isn't really yours."

"What are my other options?"

"How about Johnson? Johnson, is pretty common."

"I am not proclaiming myself to be the son of John. My father's name is Tywin, and I will not disgrace him."

"How about Williams?"

"Jaime Williams," he tests it out. "I guess it will work for now," I lean against the hood, and Rachel gets the coffee.

"What time is it?"

"About 12:30."

"Fuck, I have to be at work by 1:30."

"You can't honestly go into work?"

"Yes, I can. I'm closing tonight."

"Well what about Jaime?"

"He can come with me, and sit at a table. At least that way he won't be getting into trouble. You could come two, it's not that big of a deal as long as you order food of course."

"What are we going to do with him after?"

"He can come back with me to my house and sleep on the couch."

"And what? Sleep on the couch for the rest of forever? You best take advantage of him."

"I doubt he would let me, and no he won't sleep on the couch forever. We'll have to think of something, find some way to let him go back," I glance over through the windshield to where he is sitting in the passenger seat pressing buttons on the radio and then waiting for some sort of reaction. "Let me go home, change, and then meet me at the restaurant."

"So, was the magician telling the truth? I can't go home until I'm ready?" I keep my eyes on the road searching for a way to soften the hurt it might cause him.

I sigh, giving up, "I don't know Jaime, honestly. We're going to try and figure it out."

"What happened back there?"

"I had an allergic reaction. Bee stings could kill me."

"I've seen this before. Little kids getting stung and then they suffocate."

"Yea, it's like a poison. Sometimes it suffocates, other times it causes hives which are like awful bug bites."

"But you can stop it?"

"Sometimes, medicine can stop it if you take it soon enough. If it's bad enough I go to the hospital, or a sort of place for a maester of sorts, or I die."

He doesn't answer right away. "What do these buttons do?" he leans over and presses a button on the radio. I see the station changed but the volume isn't on.

"Turn that dial right there, but not to-," I wince too late as he gives it a vigorous turn and the sounds of AC/DC deafen me. He covers his ears pushing back into the seat so I reach over and turn it off.

"What in the seven hells was that?"

"It's a band. You turned it too quickly."

"There's a band inside this little box?"

I laugh "no. They can take their noise and make it play. Here, maybe something you would like. A little softer on the ears," I change it to a country station and turn it back on turning it way down.

"How many voices does it have?"

"Oh god I don't know. Anyone who is famous for it. You can change it, find something that you like." He goes from station to station making horrid noises at almost everything. He stops on orchestral music.

"This is nice," he says. I cover my laughter with a cough. "What are we doing now?" he asks relaxing.

"I have to go change for work."

"Work? As in a job? You have to work?"

"Yes. I have to pay for my house and going to school and everything else that I want."

He nods, "what are you? A baker?"

"Hardly. I work as a waitress or a server."

"So you're like a cup bearer?"

"I suppose you could call it that. You'll see you get to come with me. Rachel will be there."


	6. Chapter 6

I drive home in the dark smirking over at Jaime, passed out in the passenger seat, snoring. His perfect golden hair was messed up and stuck to his forehead, his handless arm held protectively across his body, and his body was slumped at an odd angle. Rachel had ordered pizza for the two of them, and he had ordered himself beer, and then wine. Lots of it at that. Our alcoholic beverages must have been stronger than what he was used to because it didn't take him long to get fall down drunk.

I watched him warily hoping he hadn't drank too much. I pull to a stop in front of my house, and reach over waking him up. He sits up his head bowed, licking his lips. I get out, and open his door. "Jaime, c'mon I can't do this on my own," I complain when he doesn't move. I pull him out of the car, and his body moves along with mine, standing but leaning heavily on me.

"Where are we?" he asks slurring his words into one big long one.

"My house," he rests his head on my shoulder. "I have to let you go," I say. I lean him against the wall, and fumble with my keys. As I push them into the door his body tilts and falls to the ground.

"You're bed is so uncomfortable," he complains. I groan out loud and pick up his hand but I can't get him to stand up. I let myself in the house, and come back out with a pitcher of water. I unceremoniously dump it on his head. He splutters rolling to his side, shaking the water out of his face.

"Jaime, don't make me leave you here," I pull on his arm cursing him as I get him to his feet. I somehow manage to get him inside as he leans on me heavily, me staggering under his weight. I make it to the living room, and push him over, so he flops onto the couch.

"Wh-what is this?" he asks moving so he's more comfortable.

"It's called a couch. You have them in Westeros, it's like a chair."

"You're having me sleep in a chair?"

"Yes, and you are fall down drunk, what are you going to do about it?"

"Bath? I want a bath."

I sigh exasperated, "I am not giving you a bath. You can wait until morning, God knows you're going to want it. Now go to sleep," I turn away from him, and walk to my bedroom. I pull my work clothes off, and shimmy into a pair of shorts and a tank top. My phone vibrates with a text.

_Wht r u going 2 do tmro? U hav clas?_

I groan again, collapsing onto my bed. _Fuck, I hadn't even thought of that you mind hanging out with him? _I get up pulling the blankets off my bed and climb in.

_R u kiding me? I wud luv 2! I'll be there 1st thing._

_Thx c u tmro._ I push my phone over to the nightstand and pull the covers up. There's a loud crash startling me out of my sleep, just as I was drifting off. I sit up and look around breathlessly. Jaime, I remember. I get up and run out of the room finding him laying on the living room floor, my coffee table on it's side. "Jaime?" I ask approaching him worried.

"Privy, I need the Privy," he struggles to get up and I help him, finding it much easier. I help him to the bathroom where he nearly immediately vomits into the toilet. I groan turning away as he kneels gripping the bowl. I leave him there to vomit, while I get him a glass of water. I eye the damage to the coffee table, and then head back to the bathroom. He's leaning against the wall now, his shirt is off and scrunched to the floor.

I wrinkle my nose seeing he'd wiped some vomit off his face with it. "I brought you some water," I hand it to him. He takes it and sucks it down.

"Thank you," I step back waiting for him to be ready to stand. He shifts trying to put his feet under him. I help him up again, feeling like I couldn't just leave him on the bathroom floor, especially since he was struggling. "You remind me of Brienne of Tarth," he says into my shoulder as I let him lean on me. "She would never just leave me there," he yawns making his voice go higher. I make it to my bed and then push him off me gently. He groans into the mattress, and I pull his feet up so they are on the bed. "Are you staying with me?"

"No, I'll go sleep on the couch." I pull the blankets over him, and then start for the door.

"Brienne would have said the same thing," he says shifting his voice heavy with sleep. "You could sleep in here," he offers looking at me through one eye. I almost tell him yes and climb right in snuggling up to his warm chest.

"I'm alright, thank you," I go back to the living room, crashing on the couch.

I can hear someone knocking, but I don't want to get up. I groan rolling over so my face is pressed into the back of the couch. They knock again, and I sit up rubbing my eyes. I yawn as I throw the blanket to the side stepping over the glass that had fallen to the ground. I open the door blinking at the brightness of it all to let Rachel in.

I don't have class for another three hours," I groan shutting the door behind me.

"I wanted to be here early, besides i know how much you like your morning work outs. Go on get dressed. Where is he?" she looks around.

"In bed passed out," she grins at me. "No, I slept on the couch. Make me some coffee," I turn and go to my bedroom quietly. I take my clothes out to the living room trying not to wake Jaime up. I change, and she presses coffee into my hands. I drink half of it waking myself up. "Let him sleep, please," I give her back the cup of coffee before leaving.

I only run three and a half miles before I'm back at my house, because I can't stand the thought of her home alone with him while he's sleeping. I realize with a pang of jealousy that I didn't want them spending a lot of alone time together. I shake off the ridiculous feeling and walk into my house. I can hear the tv playing quietly, and I make my way into the living room. Rachel is sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, watching Game of Thrones. I get myself a bowl and sit next to her watching it.

"I don't think we should watch this in front of him," Rachel says. I grin.

"That would be slightly disturbing to him. He hasn't seen a TV yet though. We shall have to show him the bane of our existence."

"I'd hardly call it a bane. He met that fairly hard last night." I grin knowing she meant the alcohol Jaime so hearteningly drank.

"I should go shower," I say sitting up on the couch. "I have to be at class in an hour." I pad silently through my bedroom and into the bathroom shocked to see Jaime. He's standing naked in the tub. I take in his well defined abdomen, and his muscular arms and legs. Mostly I take in the sight of his limp penis hanging down between his legs.

"What are you looking at?" he asks.

"I um nothing," I say blushing.

"I can't get the damn water to come out," he says. "Well I can but it's too hot or it's too damn cold."

"I need to shower Jaime, I have to be at school shortly."

"I haven't bathed in three days, I smell awful."

"You can take a shower, if you're quick."

"Tell me how to get the damn water working, wench," he says.

I sigh pulling the shower curtain across, and reaching in my hand turning the water on so it would come out warm. I snort at the gasp that escapes his lips, and then turn walking out. I grab him a towel, and a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from Brandon's closet of stuff. I give him five minutes, before I reach in and turn the water off. I hand him the towel, and he comes out his hair dripping water down his face, the towel wrapped around his waist. "Good, now go,' I hand him his clothes, and direct him from the room. I watch his body move as he goes, and then turn my attention back to the shower.

When I get out and change into comfy clothes I find Jaime has passed out still wrapped in the towel on my bed. I sigh, and head back out to the living room where Rachel is watching another episode of Game of Thrones. "We need lives," I comment to her as I sit down pulling my sandals on.

She snorts, "we do. We are now the official babysitters of Jaime Lannister."

"Williams," I correct.

She rolls her eyes, "it doesn't suit him. I was actually thinking maybe Lancaster. It's close enough, and it would fit his accent."

I chew my lip, and then shrug, "ask him when he wakes up. He passed out on my bed again. I'll be back in about two hours. Don't disturb him," I add at the door. "He doesn't have clothes on, and who knows what diseases he has." Before she responds I'm leaving for my only class of the day, thankfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry to those of you who tried to read this chapter earlier. I'm not quite sure what happened but yea, it was not readable whatsoever. So here it is again! Hope it works this time! Thank you everyone who brought it to my attention! Enjoy :)**

I pull up in front of my house and look down at the message staring up at me. I wnt 2 c u~Brandon. It vibrates as another one comes in. _Please, answer me. I miss you, we should talk._ I sigh picking up my phone and hitting send.

"Babe?"

"Brandon, what do you want?"

"C'mon Babe, don't be mad. I want to come over, we can talk about this, and we can get back together. We can be us again."

"No, Brandon, no we can't. There will never be an "us" ever again, we will not get back together. And there is nothing to talk about. You hit me Brandon," I say and he doesn't respond. "You gave me bruises, and then you called me a slut and a whore. I don't want to see you again, because anything you have to say on it will not change the fact that you abused me. Good bye," I hang up. I get out and slam my car door shut angrily. I take a deep breath before walking inside, and am surprised to hear that the TV is still on.

"Hey," Rachel says poking her head out of the kitchen. "Jaime's still passed out."

"Is he alive?" I ask dropping my bag on the floor and make my way to my room. He's laying on his back, completely naked, his armless hand across his face. Again I avoid looking at his naked form, and approach. I see a slight tremor to his body. "Jaime?" I ask.

"Go away," he says and I catch a slight sniffling.

"Jaime are you OK?"

"No I'm not fucking OK!" he sits up and I see that his eyes are bloodshot from crying. "I'm stuck in this fucking place, I don't know how to get home, I don't know if I ever will, and If I fucking do Cersei is going to murder me!" he yells. "I love her," he covers his face. "I love her, and we were going to be together, and now I'm fucking here in your bed instead of our bed fucking her!"

"Jaime, just calm down. We're going to figure this out, and soon enough you'll be back with your sister. Ok?"

He blinks at me, and then wipes his eyes. "OK. You know you do remind me of Brienne still. You seem to want to do the right things, have her eyes, and you're blushing at my cock."

I blush deeper realizing that he was right, I had been blushing like an idiot. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment. You should put those on, I'll find you some pants and another shirt"

"You should take it as a compliment, though you have way more feminine qualities than she has."

"Gwen- I mean Brienne, is beautiful you just have to see that," I turn to the closet and shove things around. "Try these on," I say throwing him a pair of jeans. I pull out a box, and open it looking in. I pause biting my lip seeing a picture of Brandon and I together. His hand is wrapped around my waist and he's kissing my cheek. I'm giggling and holding onto his neck, a slight blush visible on my face. We look genuinely happy in the picture.

"What in the fuck is this contraption?" I look over at him, and he's got the jeans on over the boxers, but they are obviously way too tight. He's bent looking at the zipper.

"It's called a zipper. Here, those don't fit. Put these on instead," I throw him a pair of shorts.

"What are these?"

"They're called shorts. They're stretchy so they should fit."

"You would have me walk around not fully covered?"

"Yes, I would. Come out when you're done," I say throwing him a t-shirt. "He's getting dressed," I say to Rachel in the kitchen. "God, I'm starving." I open a cabinet looking for food.

"Hey, so I've been looking some stuff up."

"Hang on," I go and turn the tv off just as Jaime comes out. "Hey," I say. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea," I lead him into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Rachel says through a mouthful of cheerios, holding the box in her lap. "As i was saying, I was looking stuff up about this, and I found some interesting stuff."

"See Jaime? I told you we were working it," I plug in the toaster and pop some bread in it. "Continue," I say to Rachel taking the cereal and pouring myself a bowl.

"I read that until he realizes a mistake he has made he won't go back. I've also read that it's sort of like a ghost thing. That he can't go back until he's at peace with himself."

"At peace with myself? Realize my mistakes? I'm the Kingslayer, I know my mistakes, but I always have reasons for them."

"Maybe there's something else Jaime," I take the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate handing it to him. I go back to eating my cereal. "I'm not sure, but I do know there is a book that could be of possible help."

"A book?" he asks.

"Yea, it's at a bookstore in the next town over. I figured we could go get it?" she looks at me.

"Yea, sure. We should stop at a store and buy him some clothes that actually fit him."

"Speaking of which," he says. "You two are showing way too much skin. Is that why you live here alone? Did your dad disown you for dressing improperly?"

I look over at Rachel and we laugh, "No, I live alone because I'm an adult and I had no choice."

"But what about your parents?"

Rachel clears her throat, "she doesn't have any. She's an orphan."

"So another family didn't take you in? Isn't that how it usually works? I mean a child can't raise themselves."

"They did," I say looking at him. "Things are done differently here. As soon as I reached 18, I was out and on my own," he looks curious and slightly upset by the matter. "Girls here, tend to like wearing revealing clothing. This," I motion to my short shorts and tank top, "is better than what some girls wear, trust me."

"So shopping it is," Rachel says getting up and taking the box of cheerios from me. "This is going to be fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this chapter is longer than what I usually write. Anyways here it is, and enjoy!**

"Hey, you should go give this to him, tell him to try it on." I hold the red skinny jeans up and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Really Rachel? These might be a little too tight for his taste."

"Just have him try them all on," she says handing me another armload of various clothes. "I'm going to go find the book."

"Good idea," I say turning back towards the fitting rooms loaded down with the amount of clothing she had picked out. I smile at the woman who looks at me.

"You can't bring all those in there."

"What is he going to do? Walk out wearing all of them?"

She rolls her eyes, "fine, just go on in. I expect to count all of these when you get out."

"Thank you," I carry them in and tap on the door with my knee.

"Yes?"

"I have more clothes for you to try on," he opens the door and I look him up and down. He's in a blue short sleeve button up, and jeans. Rachel had insisted on shorts, but he refused to wear them. "You look nice."

"I think I like this one. But why do I need so much clothes?"

"I don't really know, Rachel insisted you try them all on. It's best to appease her. Start with these," I hold up the red skinny jeans. "Give me what you've tried on and don't want to get," I lay the clothes down on the bench. He hands me an entire pile, everything we had given him before except what he has on and another pair of jeans and a shirt. He places the hangers all in a mess on top. "Alright, keep going," I turn and close the door behind me.

I sit down on a small bench in the hallway and arbitrarily place the clothes on the hangers. "I am not wearing these!" comes a sudden hiss.

"Wearing what?" he opens the door and reveals the skinny jeans.

"That red is so not your color."

"My balls are being squeezed, how do guys wear these?"

"I've always wondered that myself. I think they are the men who don't have any or they're too small, and they don't notice."

"They must be miniscule. You have eunuchs here? I find them to be rather… odd."

"No, it was a joke. Well we do, but… just never mind."

"What is it about men with no balls that makes people so flabbergasted?"

"I didn't mean that. I just meant things are different here."

"As you keep saying. You might as well explain yourself so maybe I could get some understanding of this fucked up world you live in."

"Fine, I just meant, some men decide that they don't want to be men and are changed into girls, and girls changed into men."

He looks at me in disbelief. "What in the fuck?" he shakes his head as if trying to get images out of his mind.

"It's a widely accepted idea here, that some people want to be different genders."

"You should have just kept your mouth shut," he shudders and mutters something sounding like 'fuck you Cersei.'

I get up and walk past him going back into the room. I pick out all the skinny jeans from the pile. "Try on the shirts. You're going to need more than just two pairs of pants. We don't know how long this is going to take getting you home." He sighs, and I go back to my bench. "You know," I say to the silence. "A long time ago in another place Eunuchs used to be thought highly of. They would be royal servants, and trusted with many things. They were in some cases held above the royal advisors, as they would not be able to start their own royal family."

"I prefer to keep my balls thank you," he says to which I have no response. An hour later we are checking out with four outfits; three pairs of jeans, a pair of sweatpants, matching shirts, as well as a package of boxers and white undershirts.

We meet Rachel at a small cafe setting Jaime's bags around us. "I already ordered us some food."

"Like what?"

"You I got a chicken caesar salad, I got a chicken wrap, and Jaime I got you a cheeseburger."

"Sounds good, I suppose."

"You don't know what that is?"

"No," he admits.

"Well, dear Jaime you are going to get the full experience of American food before you go home. You've already tried coffee and our alcoholic beverages. Now it is time for a cheeseburger."

"It's beef, ground into a patty with cheese on top," I say to him.

"Oh," he nods. "That actually does sound good. What is this other American food you speak of?"

"Well, there's hot dogs which is… well it's meat. Like a sausage. It's actually kind of disgusting to think of but it's so good."

"We also have French Fries, which are fried potatoes," our food is placed in front of us. We both watch Jaime as he examines it. He picks it up and takes a small bite.

"it's different," he says taking another bite. We laugh as he takes a third bite in quick succession. "I do like it though."

"Good," we lapse into silence eating.

"Oh my god! It's Jaime Lannister!" Jaime sits up straighter confused. "You're a fucking asshole you know that? Pushing little boys out windows."

I put a hand on his chest as his face turns red, "you guys are fucking nuts," I say.

"Oh are you protecting him? He's fucking his sister he wouldn't fuck you."

"Jaime Lannister is a fictional character, played by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. What would Nikolaj be doing here in Vermont?"

"It looks just like him."

"Well, it's not. Let's go Carol," I say dragging Jaime to his feet. He starts to protest, but I drag him away, Rachel throwing money down for the waitress and grabbing all of our bags.

"My name is not Carol," he hisses at me. "And how do they know about all that stuff? And what did you mean I was played by that Nikolaj guy?"

I glance at Rachel, "it was just a way to get rid of them. It's fine, let's go back to Avery's." We get in the car and he sits down looking pissed off still.

"That still doesn't answer how they knew about Cersei and the Bran kid?"

"Th- they just did. You're famous here. Almost everyone knows who you are and the things you've done."

"But how?"

I look at Rachel in the rearview mirror searching for help. "It's entertainment. To us it's not real. Jaime, don't worry about it, alright? We'll look through my book and find a way to send you home. OK?" he sighs looking out the window and doesn't respond.

"You did get it right?"

"Of course I did. I haven't looked through it yet though."

We sit around the counter pouring over the book. Rachel sighs looking at me, and I catch her drift. "Jaime, come here," I show him my labtop. "Look you can play a game," I pull up a pinball game and show him how to click the mouse to make the little levers at the bottom save the ball.

"How does this work? This is amazing!"

"The same way my car does, sort of. Just keep playing," I clap his shoulder and go back to Rachel in the book.

"This just says there's something that he has to do, that he has to discover something about himself and then he'll be able to go back. There's nothing on how we can help him."

I look in on him, "he's stubborn. How are we even supposed to help him realize anything?"

"I don't know, but I gotta go. I have to let my parents in."

"Shit I forgot you said you're parents were coming."

"So did I. Keep the book. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea. Thanks for the help."

"Anything to hang out with Jaime," I laugh rolling my eyes. She lets herself out, and I turn to the book. After reading over what Rachel had just told me, I get up and go see Jaime. He's sitting there moving the mouse around watching it go.

"This is so fucking cool," he says seeing me behind him. I watch covering my mouth trying not to laugh as he resumes moving the mouse around.

"Watch this," I put my hand over his and move the mouse down to a new Microsoft Word Document opening it. I press some keys causing the letters to appear. "Hi Jaime Lannister," I type out.

"Oh my god!" he starts pounding the keys. I laugh behind my hand again, amused by his childish behavior. Someone knocks on the door.

"Keep working," I say walking away. I open the door and stare at Brandon.

"Babe," he moves in for a kiss.

I push him back, "Brandon? I told you to leave me alone."

"We need to talk," he walks in past me.

"Brandon I told you to stay away from me!"

"Who's this?" Jaime looks up from his seat. "You're already sleeping with somebody else?"

"No, he's a friend. Brandon-."

"You're just a fucking whore. I should have known you would throw me out and then invite some man into your bed."

"Get the fuck out! Right now!" I push him towards the door.

"No, we are talking about this. I am your fiance and he is the one who will leave."

"Brandon I will not marry you!"

"I still love you!" he tries to hug me.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I slap at him. Suddenly Jaime's there pinning him against the wall.

"Let me go!" Brandon yells struggling.

"I think I heard the lady tell you to leave her house, and to stay away from her."

"You're only saying that because you're fucking her! I hope she gives you STD's from all the men she's sleeping with."

"Get out now!" Jaime says pushing him towards the door.

"This is not over!" Jaime pushes him outside. "You are still mine!" he shuts the door and Brandon starts to pound on it. I reach past Jaime and lock it. "Let me in! Let me in right fucking now!"

"Brandon, please just go away," I say fighting tears getting closer to the door moving past Jaime.

"Baby, please. Baby I still love you."

"Brandon, don't make me call the cops."

"You fucking cunt!" he screams through the door punching it hard. There's an audible crack and another scream. "You bitch! I will see you again! You will marry me! We will be together."

"Brandon I'm calling the police. I want you to leave before they get here."

He yells through the door, and then hits it again. "I love you," he says his voice breaking. There's silence and then from a distance. "I still fucking love you!" I hear a car door slam. I lean my head against the door, hearing the car drive away.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "you OK?" Jaime asks softly.

"Yea," I say my voice sounding false and high pitched. "Yes," he gently turns me so I'm looking at him, leaning back against the door. He reaches up and wipes away a tear that was just starting to fall.

"He's fucking nuts," he says. I smile at him, "so. What else does this magic machine do?" he walks away ending the sweet moment of him comforting me.

"You can send people messages, and stuff. It's getting kind of late. I'm going to go shower OK?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Be gentle with the magic machine," I add. "I can't afford a new one." I walk into the bathroom and take my clothes off. I step into the shower and finally let my tears fall silently. I must have made some sort of noise to alert Jaime though, because by the time I'm on the floor hugging myself he's entered the bathroom.

He reaches in and turns the hot water on all the way. I yelp and jolt forward, reaching up shutting it all off. I sit dripping wet, and then he's putting a towel over my head. "You're going to have to help me here," he says. I take it and wrap it around my body before getting up and stepping out. He pulls me in for a hug, and I let him. "It's going to be OK. He's gone." I enjoy the embrace for a few moments, my head the perfect level to fit on his chest, feeling his heat, and heartbeat through his clothes.

"You don't have much experience comforting girls," I say into his shoulder. "You're doing a good job," I pat his back.

"Yes, well Cersei never needed me, and she's the only woman in my life as those people so kindly reminded me."

"We'll get you home," I say looking at him. "We'll figure something out, I promise. But you also need to be able to be open to whatever we come up with, because it's not going to be easy."

"Alright. As long as I don't have to wear those red pants, ever again."

I laugh, "no, Jaime you won't have to."

**A/N: So, I've taken down the next few chapters to start editing them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, here is the edited version of this chapter. It's more of a relationshippy sort of building one between Jaime and Avery. I hope people like it. Let me know.**

I open my eyes. A warm body is pressed against mine, his arm thrown over my waist. I glance down and see his stump. I shift, freezing, feeling him poking my lower back. I begin to move starting by getting his arm off of me. As I start to roll away he jerks away from me. "Shit," he says rolling off the bed, and sitting on the floor. I watch him as he leans his head back against the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I say softly. He gets up and I watch him walk around my bed and into the bathroom. I wait staring up at the ceiling for him to come out. I must have drifted off because when I look at the time a half-an-hour has gone by, and it's still dark out. I get up and move to the door, knocking. "Jaime, are you OK?" he doesn't respond. "Jaime, I know that that was awkward but it's fine really." He still doesn't respond. "Jaime, I know that guys are ya know when they wake up in the morning." I sigh, and lean my forehead against the door. "Jaime what's wrong?"

He opens the door, and I catch myself on the door frame. "This is what's wrong," he says holding up his stump. His eyes look red, and there's anger in his voice.

"Jaime, it's a part of you now. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Don't you think I know that?" he backs up and sits on the toilet lid. "I saw your reaction."

"My reaction?"

"You're repulsed by it, so is Cersei, and everyone else." I stare at him blankly for a moment. "You pushed it away from you."

"Jaime, I was trying to give you space. I also had to pee, which is why I woke up in the first place. And then I felt YOU against me, and started moving. I had to move your arm off of me, so that I could move away," I kneel in front of him. "You're stump doesn't bother me at all," I reach up and pull it away from his body where he had held it protectively against his chest. "It just shows me that you're strong. It takes a lot to lose a limb, and where you come from people aren't always kind or understanding." I run my fingers over the scarred skin. "Even people here lose limbs and they have to learn how to live without it. You can't think of this loss as something that destroys you, that ruins who you are. You just have to think of it as an obstacle. You need to keep fencing, and doing things that you like, and stop worrying about what people think of it."

"It really doesn't bother you?" he asks.

"No, it doesn't. Around here people are more accepting of things like this, and that's how I was raised. You wouldn't be looked down on, you would be looked up to for your strength, that you are living with less than the average human."

"People lose their arms to a fucking Goat in the middle of the damn woods here?"

"Well, no. But they lose limbs in war, and accidents. Vargo would have been imprisoned for what he did to you, and he would never have been allowed to treat you in such a way. Even in a state of war as you were in there are certain laws that everyone must follow. He would have been put on trial for a war crime. People aren't forgiven for war crimes. Neither for rape."

He looks at me confused, "I never-."

"But you saved Brienne. And you paid for it, with something dear to you. Why?" he looks away.

He looks uncomfortable now, "I didn't think she deserved it. I don't think anyone deserves it."

"Would you have said anything if you knew the price?"

He opens his mouth and then closes it again, "I- I don't know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you more uncomfortable."

"I guess in a way I deserved it. I broke oaths with this hand, now it's gone."

"Have you talked about all of that? Everything with Aerys, and all that you've seen, and done."

He shifts uncomfortable again, "No. I-, who wants to hear all of that?"

"Cersei, she loves you? She should be there for you."

He snorts, "it's weakness in her eyes. I'm tired," he says standing pulling his stump out of my hand and going back to my room. I stand and follow him.

"You know you can talk to me," I say sitting next to him.

"Why?"

"I think it's nice to be able to talk to people about things like that. It helps to clear your head and get things off your chest."

"What about sleeping with family members?"

"Um, what?"

"What do you Americans think of sleeping with family members?"

"Jaime that's illegal. Back in Westeros you know you, her and your children would be hanged if it was common knowledge."

"Everyone I know seems to know about that. What do you think about it?"

I sigh pulling the blankets up to my chin, "well you love her. I think. She is just using you for sex. As disturbing as I think it is that you like to fuck your sister, I think it's sweet that you care for her so much. At least your faithful. Here in America, depending on where you live both of you would have been locked up and the children would have been put in a home."

"A home?"

"A place for orphans."

"You said you were in one," his hand finds mine and my stomach flutters.

"Yea, yea I did."

"What was it like?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Besides the children would probably have been handed off to a family member like your Father or an Uncle or Aunt."

"Hell of a good that would have done."

"Because Cersei has done such a good job?"

"She loves those children. Joffrey is, was, a little fucking bastard. He deserved what he got. He never should have been King. The other children, Tommen Myrcella-."

"Are fine," I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. "They came out better than Joffrey did. C'mon we should get some sleep," I hesitate and press a kiss to his forehead. I pull the covers over myself and lay back down.

"You can talk to me two," he says to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

I shift away from him again, careful not to wake him up again. "Where are you going?" I sit up and look at him then. He was a light sleeper, but then again I suppose he needed to be.

"I was going to go for a run."

"Can I come?"

"Um, yea I guess. C'mon," I say getting up. I go to the bathroom, and then come back out. "Put your sweatpants on," he listens. I pull on shorts and a tank top.

"So, why exactly do you go running?"

"I like to," I shrug. "I feel good when I do, and also to stay in shape. I like to kick box two."

"Kick box?"

"It's like fighting," I lead him out the door, and see the frost covering the ground.

"It's freezing out here," he says his arms held against his body. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Running will warm you up."

"Is that snow on the ground?"

"No, it's called frost. It's when the dew that settles on the grass overnight, freezes because the temperature drops too low. Come on," I say. I start jogging and he follows. I do my usual five miles at a slower pace for him, to see how well he takes it. He warms up, I was right, but when we stop back at my place he immediately starts complaining.

"It is too freaking cold for this."

"Oh don't worry, this is only the end of Fall. Winter is coming, as the Starks are so fond of saying. Only our winters last 6 months out of the year, and happen every single year."

"So, you have experience with this winter?"

I laugh, "yes I do," I let us back into my apartment. "We are in the North, and we are very fond of our winters. It's some of the best times of the year."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I smell, so we shall finish this conversation over breakfast." I leave him in my room so I can go shower. When I get out he goes in, and I adjust the water for him explaining how to do it as I do so.

"What is this?"

"It's like… ummm do you have oatmeal?'

"What?"

"It's a breakfast food," I say eating a spoonful of Cheerios. "Just try it," he sniffs it and then takes a bite.

"It's alright I guess."

"You know you didn't do too bad earlier."

"I'm a Knight, I should be able to run."

"Tomorrow, I'll just have to test you then, won't I?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll pass. You're just a little girl."

"I'm 24. If I lived in Westeros, I'd probably be married and have children already."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because we are in America, and women here are expected to be able to care for themselves, get jobs and not have to rely on their parents or a man."

"But you said you didn't have parents."

"Well, I didn't raise myself now did I?" I flick some cheerios that had fallen off of my spoon at him.

"Hey!" he yells. He throws some cheerios at me, and I dodge them, and stick my tongue out.

I flick some more at him, and shriek as I duck down going for the sink. I turn the water on, and avoid his spoonful of milk and cheerios. I point the hose at him and spray him with the water. He yells putting his hand up. Just when I stop he dumps what's left of his bowl over my head. I stand there dripping milk staring at him, and he stares back looking uncertain. The doorbell rings out, and we burst into laughter.

"Come here!" I say wiping my head on his chest, and stand on tip toe getting his face.

"Hey, not fair," he says. He licks his hand and before I can stop him he smears it across my face. The doorbell rings again.

"EEEWWW! That was disgusting. Jaime Lannister, I can't believe you!" I say. The doorbell rings. "I'm coming!" I yell. I go to the door and open it allowing Rachel in.

"What in the fuck are you two doing? I was beginning to think that you had died. Please tell me that that is not semen in your hair."

I blush, "it's milk. We had a little bit of a food fight."

"Why would there be seaman in your hair."

"I'm going to go shower," I say. "You're dealing with this one," I turn and walk away quickly.

I leave the water on for Jaime who avoids my gaze as I walk by him. "What did you tell him?" I ask, putting my hair back up in the towel to start drying yet again.

"I told him that semen is what comes out of his dick, when he plays with it too much."

"No wonder he seems so horrified. He was shocked at the frost this morning."

"I thought he was alive during the famed Winter in Westeros?"

"Yes, but I suppose he was shocked that it's here as well, and that it's coming so soon."

"We should take him trick or treating. Halloween is next week, and the forecast is saying we should get our first snowfall by then."

"I can't wait, and then we'll have to take him sledding, and try to teach him how to ski."

"Do you think it'll stick yet?"

"I don't know, I think the ground has frozen already. I don't think it'll stick for very long, and the first snowfall isn't usually too bad. Do you have plans for today?" she asks a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Um, not really. I was just going to hang out with Jaime."

"We should take him four wheeling."

"What about your parents?"  
"They're spending the day in town, something about viewing the shops as if they've changed since the last time they were here," she rolls her eyes.

"Alright, we totally should. I'll go have him put on warm clothes," I turn away. "Jaime?"

"Yes?" he asks. I peek in my room, and see he has his back turned to me. He's drying his hair off and I check out his butt. Rachel smacks me and he turns. I blush furiously closing the door.

"Um, sorry. Put some, put some boxers on so we can come in."

"Pervert," Rachel hissed in my ear.

"Like you weren't enjoying the view," I hiss back.

"OK, you can come in," he says. We go in and he has boxers on. "Can I help you guys?"

"Um, yes. I was just going to tell you we are doing something… exciting today? And you should probably wear a sweatshirt, and I'll find you a hat." I go to my closet.

"Why?"

"It might be cold."

"Oh, like he knows what it is. We're going four wheeling," Rachel says.

Two hours later, we are at Rachels house. "This is a four wheeler," he looks at the machine with a raised eyebrow.

"And we ride this. Like we do in a car?"

"Correct."

"Here, a helmet," Rachel pushes one into his hands.

He looks at it, "It's just in case you fall, we don't want you getting hurt."

"Why would I fall?"

"You just might, put it on," I take my helmet from Rachel, and push it on my head clipping the buckle. I look up at Jaime, and see he's struggling. "Let me help," I say. He kneels down, and I push it on his head.

"Does it really have to be this tight?"

"Yes, it keeps your head safe. And warm."  
"I can't really see," I look down at his face, and see his hair got in the way.

"I'll fix that," I take it off, and brush his hair back with my fingers. It's soft, and feels really nice on my fingers. I stop myself from petting him, and push the helmet back down. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright," I get up on the standard four wheeler. "Who do you want to ride with?" I ask. I watch his head turn from Rachel to me. "I honestly don't care," he walks over to me.

"I am sorry, Rachel."

"No offense taken."  
"Where do I sit?"

"Behind me," he gets on and sits, his hand on my hip. I reach down and pull it around my waist so he's holding on better. "Other arm," he puts it down, and I put it around my waist as well. I turn the four wheeler on. "Don't let go!" I shout to him. I put it in drive and first gear. I start slow, following Rachel along the trail, and speed up. With every jerk and bump he holds on to me tighter. He yells, and digs his knees into my sides as we go around corners.

We stop at a small pond, and I let him get off. He stumbles a little bit and then leans casually against a tree. "That was fun," he says breathing hard.

I laugh at him, "it's much safer than riding those horses that you ride everywhere."  
"I can control that."

"Oh, OK, because horses don't have minds of their own."

"Some seem not to. Let's just sit here and take in the nice air, look at the pond."

"I daresay that Jaime Lannister was afraid."

"I was not!"

"Then let's go again. You can ride with Rachel this time."

"Fine," he says climbing on behind her. I notice that even as she moves his arms around him tighter he loosens them slightly.

"Hold on tighter," she orders him, and he listens before we start back along the trails.


End file.
